


Little Albert

by MrSmokes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Creepy, Fazbear's Fright, Gen, Hide and Seek, Horror, Rabbits, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSmokes/pseuds/MrSmokes
Summary: Mandy had made many drawings of animals in the past, it was her dream to meet them in person.  It was bound to come true anyway since her family clearly knew of it.However, there is one more wish that Mandy had that's still left unnoticed.
Kudos: 4





	Little Albert

“Mom! Mom!” A voice hollered to her from another room, she set down the mug that the mother was drinking from on the table. “Yes, sweetie?” She replied as Mandy trotted into the kitchen with a grin prominent on her little face.

She held a paper close to her chest with her eyes fixed on her mother appearing eager to show her what’s in it. “Look what I drew today!” Mandy flipped the paper to show a drawing of various animals, one of which is the animal that she loved the most, a bunny.

Mandy’s mother gave a tender smile and admired her daughter’s drawing, “Oh, you have such a talent, Mandy. Mom couldn’t help but think about how good you would become when you grow up!” Mandy giggled and swung her arms around, elated by her mother’s compliment.

Ever since she was told about visiting the zoo during the vacation, she’s become bouncier than one can imagine. She really loved animals, perhaps more than everyone else.

Then, someone else entered the kitchen. Her less excited older sister Sally took one of the toasts from the table before crunching on it without any word, sitting in a chair. Mandy’s mother asked her, “Are you done packing your stuff?” Sally murmured affirmatively with her full cheeks.

Mandy’s mother then noticed that Mandy was writing something on her paper so she leaned forward to see what she was scribbling in. Mandy then finished, putting her crayon aside.

Her writing reads “Little Albert” ending with an arrow pointing to the rabbit in the drawing. She then looked at her mother. “If we ever get a pet animal, can we get a bunny and name them Albert? Maybe 40 of them too!” She giggled.

Her mother sighed, shaking her head. “I already told you, dear. We can’t have pets of any kind, our family has had a bad history with animals and we don't want another one here.” The happiness in her face was destroyed, replaced with a big frown as she looked down.

Her mother, having felt bad for breaking her heart, tries to cheer her up. “But don’t worry! We’ll find something for you when we head off.” Mandy was silent for a moment but eventually, she nodded. “OK...”

They later finished preparing for their trip and set off. The entire ride was rather quiet with the buzzing radio being the only one making noise in it. Mandy’s sadness was cut short when she watched the outside, and she was always entertained by how mesmerizing everything outside the windows moved as the car drove past them. Every time they drive by an animal; she would say hi to them and wave her hand.

Her enthusiasm showed that she's been seeing animals a lot, specifically rabbits.

After the long ride, they decided to stop by and take a break in a hotel.

Before she went to sleep, Mandy looked at her drawing. She sighed when she remembered what her mother told her, all she can do is wish for it. She thought about it for a few minutes before dozing off.

……………

The next day, everyone ate their breakfast.

Mandy’s mother came looking as if she’s got something exciting to tell. “Good news, everyone!” She exclaimed, “The zoo is actually much closer, our way there wouldn’t take too long!” Mandy buzzed upon hearing that, it’s clear she can’t wait to see the animals she loved up close. Giraffes, lions, and many more… she was so excited! However, Sally, by the looks of it, was not that interested. All she cared about were comic books and music, and she doesn’t seem to really like animals herself.

When they left the hotel, Mandy saw something at the corner of her eye. It was at the entrance door, something small and white. She stopped to look back, to find out nothing was there. Sally, who was about to get in, noticed Mandy spacing out. “Hey, Mandy! What are you doing?” She shouted, yet Mandy did not respond.

Sally became concerned and walked up to her, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder and shaking it gently. Mandy finally snapped out of it, blinking twice before looking at her sibling.

"You good?" Mandy blinked again before glancing at what she was looking at then Sally again. “O-Oh, sorry! I thought I saw something.” Sally sighed. They both entered the car before they left.

The zoo was filled with people, chattering, and cheering. Mandy watched in awe at the sight of the animals in their habitats, waving her hands to them. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a bit. Sally, you look after Mandy, OK?” “Alright then.” She smiled before leaving.

Sally sighed, discontent about the fact that she had to go to a place with so much crowd and animals. It made her feel sick. But she had to be there, her mother told her so.

Sally watched the enthusiastic Mandy hop as she went from one enclosure to another and smirked, seeing her sister in such high spirits amused her. She then blinked, she thought she saw something suspicious within the enclosure that her sister just scuttled from.

She stepped closer for a better look. Among the tigers lying down on the rocks was a little white animal who then proceeded to hop away from sight. To her, the animal was that of a rabbit. But, as far as she remembered, there wouldn’t be rabbits in this zoo.

There were no mentions of it anywhere, so why is it here? She was about to say her thoughts out loud but a part of her hesitated.

She ultimately decided it’s not a big deal and let out a faint sigh. The tigers would take it apart anyway if it appears again and nobody would probably bat an eye.

And then it clicked, the rabbit reminded her of Mandy who she checked on to see she’s still admiring the animals. Her mother promised Mandy that they would get her something to make up for not being able to get a pet. She remembered now, Mandy had been wanting a pet for years, and now that her mother said otherwise, she hasn't shown it, but all hope in her already faded away like dust blown away by the wind.

Sally felt really bad, she’s not always supportive of Mandy as her mother was and she always made fun of her for liking animals so much. But this time, she might make an exception.

She looked on over the map sign to locate the gift shop and went to Mandy. “Mandy!” She called out as Mandy brought all her attention to her older sister. “Let’s go to the gift shop, you wanted to get something for yourself, right?”

“There’s a gift shop?”

“...Well, of course there is. Why don’t we go there?” Mandy nodded and then they moved there.

Sally wondered if her mother was gonna come back soon, perhaps she just wanted to mind her business? Or maybe she’s busy fixing her makeup like she always does… Either way, she’s spending her time in the bathroom for a little long time.

Mandy gasped, overwhelmed by the numbers of the merchandise that can be everywhere in the shop. “Wow!” She exclaimed, advancing through everything she can find. Sally followed her, waiting for her to choose one of them.

“Sis! Check this out!” She raised her chin to Mandy, catching up with her to find a shelf filled with familiar-looking toys.

“I want this, sis!” She shouted for utter joy, but something wasn’t right. Not to Sally. She was wondering why Mandy was spacing out when they were leaving, and why was a rabbit in a zoo where no rabbits could be found… Could this be what she and Mandy were seeing all along?

They stood upright with their paws raised in front of themselves. Eyes only facing what’s ahead of them, nowhere else. Their brilliant yet muted colors glimmered with polish, they all looked exactly like the rabbit Sally saw hiding behind the tigers.

The figurines were put in a perfectly straight order as if they were completely untouched, she also had a feeling that nobody bought any of these since it seemed like they occupied all the space on the shelf. A chill slid down her spine as her eyes locked unflinchingly onto their motionless smiles.

_"There is no way this isn't some sort of a series of coincidences."_ She thought.

"Sis?" All the tension that had been cloaking Sally's mind like a spider covering its prey in webs popped into nothing thanks to her sibling's voice. "Is something wrong?" She questioned with a tone hinting at her pale expression.

Sally stuttered for a moment before she regained her composure. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine… "

Both were met with brief silence before it was disrupted by Sally, "...So you wanna buy that?" Mandy smiled and nodded excitedly, "Yeah!"

When they brought one of the figurines to the counter, the cashier grew a puzzled look on their face when they picked up the toy. They muttered something about it like they didn't remember it arriving in the boxes, but after scanning it, they shrugged it off and returned it in a bag.

They both walked out of the gift shop, satisfied while Mandy just voicing out how happy she was. Just after that, they find their mother who seemed to be looking for them before also meeting their eyes. "Oh, there you are!" They both approached each other.

Their mother sighed in utter relief. "My, I thought I lost you two!" They all shared a giggle, Sally then stopped.

"Why did you take so long in the bathroom, mom? What were you doing?" Her mother giggled again, "I was just busy making my makeup look good as ever." She proceeded to boast a fancy expression as her eyes blinked rapidly.

"Should've guessed." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Look what I got!" Mandy said as her hand reached into the bag to pull out the figurine of the bunny, fascinating her mother when she crouched down to get the toy to her eye level. "Wow! How adorable!" Mandy seemed very proud of holding it in her hand.

"His name is now Albert!" She declared loudly. "Ah, so this must be your alternative after all? You're so clever, Mandy." The mother let out another chuckle while Sally simply smiled.

Soon, it would be the time they return home. Mandy grew sleepy and everyone felt worn out. On the way back, Sally looked over her shoulder to see her sister taking a nap on the backseats. She looked at the bag that her new toy would be in and took it to look for herself.

'Albert' was what this little guy was named. How cute. Just when she was about to put it back, she stopped for a moment. "There was something else in the bag that I didn't notice was there in the first place, right?" She peeked inside the bag to make sure there was only one Albert, and she was right. Maybe she was worrying too much so she carefully laid it in front of Mandy's snoozing face and went on with the day...

………….

Mandy woke up with her face full of despair as she scavenged through all of her room. Her closet, under her bed, anywhere you could imagine. Even inside the house, she would scan every corner. Yet, all her efforts were in vain. She could not find her beloved toy, nor any help.

Her mother was very busy at work, and her big sister apparently had a really good dream. A dream so good she never bothered to wake up to the knocking and calling. There were no phones that she could call her mother with, and she was not sure how to wake her sister up.

She began crying hopelessly, her little Albert went missing, and without him, she'd feel very, very lonely. It was not possible too; she only had just gotten him a few days ago. She never loses her belongings unless she has already forgotten about them which takes a fairly long time.

She flopped onto her bed, tears running down her already miserable face. She didn't know what to do at this point, the only thing she could think about was her friend.

And that's exactly what happened.

"Hey… Hey, Mandy!"

A completely new voice greeted her, putting a halt to her sobbing. "Why are you crying? I'm over here!" Mandy looked up and around, searching for whoever was talking before a peal of small laughter was heard.

"Alright. Here it goes!" Something landed close to her head, and she quickly drew back in caution. Would you look at that, it's the toy that Mandy loved, Albert!

She was flabbergasted, picking it up and noticed that he looked the same before he went missing. But, where did he come from? She looked at the ceiling lacking holes and cracks that would Albert fall from.

But her bigger question is, did Albert just talk? She's seen talking objects in movies, but never in real life. Additionally, the bunny did not move at all nor did he have any evidence of a speaker inside of him. Faint words can be read below its foot, "Product by Fazbear Entertainment". It felt paranormal.

Albert began to speak again, "How are you doing today, Mandy?" His shiny eyes rolled to face her. Mandy was slightly unsettled by this, she initially thought it was only because she never had a talking toy before but… this one knew her name. This one knew she was crying. "...Well, it's OK."

"I take it, you were afraid to lose me, weren't you?" He went straight to the point. Mandy didn't say anything. "...Now, now. You don't need to be shy. I am your friend after all." She was somewhat comforted by the words so she put him down on her table.

"Why did you go missing?" She asked with a grumpy look on her face. The rabbit continued to smile with a subtle intent, though it was the only expression the figurine could have.

"I didn't go missing, Mandy. You didn't check above the closet."

Mandy was confused, she looked at her closet and remembered she couldn't reach the top of it even with chairs. "So it must be big sis being a bully again!"

The toy continued, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll always be there wherever you go. That way, you'll never lose me again. I know how painful it is to lose your new friend so I'm making a _promise_ here."

Mandy’s still not buying it. Her toy began talking out of nowhere and she's supposed to trust it right away? But then again, he'd only been here for a day, and she can't just throw away something her sister just bought for her.

"Hey, kid." After a moment of silence, the rabbit spoke again. "I see your family aren't up to it today. How about we play a game to pass time?"

She contemplated for a moment, looking around her room filled with her aged animal plushies and drawings. Her eyes returned to Albert, silently waiting for her response.

"Sure, but what game?"

Albert, however, was paused for a moment. Mandy then assumed something was wrong and tried to get close to him, she was held back when he suddenly sprung back to life. "Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!"

The toy hopped and hopped, his voice turned into pure excitement. Mandy's reaction was delayed but her cautiousness faded away and instead, she became exuberant. She enjoyed playing hide and seek with her friends, and it seemed like Albert knew that as well. But she realized an oddity.

“Wait, weren’t you missing earlier though?”

"And you're it!" Ignoring her question, the toy proceeded to point at Mandy, which surprised her. Usually, when she played it with her friends, she was never chosen to be it so she wasn't exactly used to that position.

"...Me? It? But-"

"Now you must count to 40! That should be enough time for me to hide!" For whatever reason, Albert talked over her statement again. She couldn't really complain about it, she just pursed her lips.

Silence came once again, at least until Mandy nodded with a little hesitant smile. "OK then... It's gonna be fun either way."

She hopped off her bed and walked over to the closet. She then looked at her toy who once again stood still in patience, staring dead in her eyes. It didn’t really bother her, “It’s just a toy.” is what she thought.

_…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17…._  
The humdrum counting had begun, she voiced out the numbers one by one until she reached the number that Albert mentioned. _40_. Mandy’s eyes opened and her arms that were leaning on the closet lowered down.

She turned her head towards the rest of her room, “Ready or not, here I come!” She intimated.

She started seeking through her room, when she found no signs of him in it, she stepped out of it and looked somewhere else. The living room was tidy and her mother always made sure it was clean so it was very easy to search in it whenever she thought she lost something there. She would bend down to look under the furniture and inspect every one of them, but unfortunately, she had no luck as Albert was not seen at all.

Next's the kitchen. Mandy didn't remember anything that was missing found in there, but she still decided to check it since she's still playing Hide and Seek and Albert could be hiding anywhere in the house and that is when she saw it.

A white tuft sticks out from below the table, that's got to be Albert! She lifted the cloth that covered the table to surprise him.

“I found you!” She claimed.

She instead found a rabbit figurine that looked exactly like Albert but a lot of things about it seemed wrong. It looked worn down, it's as if it had been in this spot for more than just a few days. It lacked the polish that made the toy as shiny as new, and the colors already died down to the point that it blended with its vintage surroundings.

Most notable of it all was that it never reacted to her voice, it only laid on the floor like a limp body.

Mandy's eyes locked on it in fear. She dropped the tainted toy on the floor.

“It's probably just another one that I forgot about…” She said to herself, trying to calm herself down. Right after that, she would leave the kitchen out of sheer discomfort.

Trying to get her mind off of what she had seen, Mandy suddenly remembered about the staircase that leads to upstairs. It wasn't used much since it was only installed a few months ago and they only used the sole room for storage. Because of that, Albert's definitely in there!

She hopped up the steps curiously, the truth was she never actually came up there before so she didn't know what she would find inside.

The room was barely lit, the only light stemming from the downstairs. Mandy could barely see the lightswitch in the darkness right after the door. When she did spot it, she would just flick it up and turn on the lamp to reveal a bunch of stuff she didn't find familiar. Unused clothing, furniture, all that stuff…

…

…That's only what she initially thought she would discover. But much to her dismay, her finds were absolutely farther from that.

It was all just the same-looking rabbit toys piled on one another like trash, their eyes lazily moved to gaze at her in unison. She couldn't count it all, but there were 38 of them. They did not fill the entire room, but they did take up most of the space as nothing else was in it.

Mandy was frozen in fear, what were they all doing in here? She wanted to get out of here, she began turning around her trembling feet and running out of the room before taken aback by Albert himself suddenly appearing in front of her. She lost her balance and fell on the floor, shrieking in terror.

“Hey, don't be scared. Do you remember the _promise_ I made?”

She didn't speak, her mouth was twisted and crooked. All that came out of her were incomprehensible whimpering, including her attempts to call out for her big sister.

“I'll always be there, wherever you go. You won't ever lose me that way, because I can always follow you! It just sounded nice, doesn't it?”

The loner rabbit just smiled and giggled over the crying before he would continue, “Oh well, to spoil the beans; I've actually been looking after you since the beginning! When you started thinking that you should get a pet rabbit!”

“W-What? W-W-What do you mean?” She stuttered, gulping after she finished her sentence.

“I was only planning to make your wish come true when you finally go to the zoo and buy me. You didn't want to be alone without your friend, so I started stalking and following you wherever you go, just so you wouldn't feel that way.” How he worded it, it was made obvious that he just admitted what he did.

“And, there were _39_ more of me… that makes _40_! Clever, right? Well, it's just so that they would take their place anywhere you would go. Just so you wouldn't forget about me since true friends can't forget about each other. I figured you'd never notice that until now.”

Mandy's mouth kept itself shut, her eyes wider than ever. She managed to build up enough confidence to get up again and attempt to escape again but not before realizing she'd been surrounded by the many bunnies, she was trapped.

"It just really felt like your _wish_ came _true_ , right?" Albert's left eye suddenly bulged out from its socket, oozing ink-black liquid and an eye resembling that of a human can be seen peeking out. His voice also grew more aggressive over time. Such changes also occurred in the other toys.

_“If so, good! I always make sure of that before I move onto the main step, which will start very soon...”_

…………

Sally let out a long sigh, laying her hand on her temple. She sat at the kitchen table, seemingly in deep thought.

“Sally!” Her mother called out.

"Have you seen Mandy anywhere?"

Her voice sounded desperate, she'd been rushing around the house looking for her daughter the whole evening. Sally ignored her question, still thinking.

“...SALLY!”

Her mother's voice raised, snapping Sally out of her pondering that had lasted long enough. She blinked multiple times before looking at the door to see her mother seemingly frustrated.

"Please do something, Sally. Your sister has been missing for several hours. Help me call the police or something!"

Sally groaned, standing up from her seat. Her mother then walked away so she's left unsure what to do. She searched around the house for any traces that Mandy could've left behind, ending up with no clue whatsoever. Maybe she should really call the police.

When she was walking over to the home phone, she saw the same toy she’d bought for her sister just standing on the desk before the phone. There was also a small paper leaning in front of it, with words that were hard to make out due to the unusual handwriting. It reads: _“Check the upstairs.”_

She immediately found it suspicious, why were they there in the first place? Her sister’s definitely playing a prank, that’s probably why she was gone for a while, right? Mom never looked upstairs, so perhaps she’ll do it herself.

...But, why? Why for so long did she go missing that everyone started to get worried? Did she lose track of time just sitting in that room? If it was there before she woke up, wouldn’t mom have already noticed it? She'd been suspicious of this specific toy the whole time... Maybe it’s better not to think too much about it.

Sally walked over to the stairs to see little light coming from the darkness, it was from the door of the room upstairs closed shut. She sighed once more, glancing at the kitchen

She went up the staircase at a calm pace, the steps grated with her feet pressing on them. Once she reached the top, Sally took a short moment before politely knocking on the door with her knuckles.

“Mandy? Are you in there?”

She waited to be met with no replies, as expected. It’s obviously a prank, she was totally waiting for someone to come in so that she could scare them. She smirked upon thinking that,

She turned the doorknob, preparing to open the door and she slid it forward slowly. The door creaked loudly as it was pushed…

...And all she saw was red.


End file.
